Parodies and pop culture references
The following is a list of parodies and pop culture references which have been made about the Scooby-Doo franchise in other media. Viewer discretion advised: Although Scooby-Doo is for everyone, the entries in this list may not be for everyone. An attempt though, has been made to keep it appropriately written and non-offensive as possible. Films Characterz * The park director for Old Time Fun Town, Benjamin Fletcher, has set up an elaborate plan to frame the amusement park's costumed character performers for robberies. Once the performers uncover his plan and he explains why he did it, Fletcher comments "And I would've gotten away with it, if it hadn't been for you meddling kids!" To which Jerry (one of the character performers) says "Ruh-roh!" ''Looney Tunes: Back in Action'' * Shaggy Rogers (appropriately voiced by Casey Kasem) and Scooby-Doo (voiced by Frank Welker) make cameo appearances, talking to Matthew Lillard about his live-action performance(s) as the former. Television ''American Dad! * TBA ''Arthur * The Rat Who Came to Dinner: Arthur's teacher, Mr. Ratburn, is staying with his family after Ratburn's house had collapsed. It is learnt that Mr. Ratburn is a fan of a cartoon called Spooky-Poo, but with a kangaroo in place of a Great Dane, and the rest of the gang is anthropomorphic animals (like everyone in the Arthur universe) resembling Fred, Daphne, Velma and Shaggy. The music accompanying the cartoon is a loose instrumental parody of the theme to The New Scooby-Doo Movies. Arthur's mom remembers watching it as a child, as a parent in real-life would probably recall. ''Becoming Human'' (UK) * "Episode 1": There are two drawings of Scooby-Doo in the toilet. One is mentioned and a little is shown, one is shown completely. * "Episode 5": Drawing shown again, in two shots, when Matt is being drowned. * "Episode 6": Adam lists Shaggy and Scooby in the list of great crime fighting duos. * "Update 34 - The Story So Far": There is a flashback to a scene from episode 1 of Becoming Human, where both pictures of Scooby are visible. Then there is a flashback to episode 5's toilet drowning scene. * "Episode 8": When Mr. Roe is drowning Matt, Scooby is shown drawn on the wall again, twice. ''The Cleveland Show'' * TBA DC Nation * Plastic Man: Plastic Man briefly shape-shifts into Shaggy. ''Dexter's Laboratory'' * Book 'Em: The scene where two library guards chase Dexter and Dee-Dee around the library is a parody of the chase scenes from the classic Scooby-Doo episodes, most notably the upbeat rock music, the filing cabinet gag, and Dexter and Dee-Dee attempting to fool the villains by dressing as books. * Dexter's Lab: A Story: When Dexter takes in a lost dog, he feeds him a box of Scooby Snacks from the kitchen. ''Family Guy'' * I Never Met the Dead Man: Still struggling to cope with the lack of TV, Peter Griffin wonders what "Scooby and the gang are up to." The scene then cuts to a typical Family Guy-esque cutaway, showing a series called The Scooby-Doo Murder Files (parodying the many different incarnationa over decades, as well as being a real murder mystery case). The Scooby gang is checking out an unseen murder scene as the Murder Machine is seen in the background. Fred (voiced by Frank Welker in a guest appearance) says, "Gee whiz, gang. Looks like the killer gutted the victim, strangled him with his own intestines, and then dumped the body in the river!" "Jinkies," Velma says. "What a mystery!" Then Scooby moans in fear and leaps into Shaggy's arms, to which Fred responds "You're right, Scoob. We're dealing with one sick son of a *****." * Family Guy Viewer Mail No. 1: During a parody of The Little Rascals taking place in a haunted house, the young versions of Peter and his friends, disguised in a knights' armor, are running from a ghost and perform a parody of the classic hallway-doors gag, to which at one point, the Scooby-Doo gang runs by in a cameo appearance. * Deep Throats: In a DVD-exclusive scene, Brian and Stewie Griffin are investigating a case on Mayor Adam West's corruption, and come across the Scooby gang at Quahog City Hall. Stewie and Brian ask what they're doing here, and Fred (again voiced by Welker) explains they are here to solve the case. Stewie wants them to leave, but Fred insists they've been called onto the job. "We do not walk away," he says. But Stewie says "I'll get you started," and begins humming a typical Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! background music cue. After a few seconds, the gang turns around and walks away. * Business Guy: In an attempt to have Peter give the company he's running back to his father-in-law Carter Pewterschmidt, he and Lois Griffin plan to scare Peter into surrendering the corporation. After a swamp monster (resembling a typical Scooby-Doo-style villain) successfully scares Peter away, Lois then notices Carter still about to don his swamp monster costume. Not knowing who the other swamp monster is, Lois and Carter run, and this leads into a parody of the classic Scooby-Doo chase scenes, complete with actual score music from the original series, the Hanna-Barbera sound effects, and the various chase conventions (such as the aforementioned "Scooby-Dooby doors" trick.) The "swamp monster" is eventually caught in a net, and unmasked to reveal Dr. House (of House fame.) * Excellence in Broadcasting: When Rush Limbaugh takes Brian to the National Republican Headquarters and they run into John McCain, Brian asks how they know each other, and Rush explains they used to solve mysteries together. It then cuts away to a Scooby-Doo parody involving Rush and John, and their Scooby-esque dog Hot Dog. They solve a mystery in a creepy foggy forest where they catch a mummy whom turns out to be congressman Barney Frank in disguise. Hot Dog also laughs like Muttley (another Hanna-Barbera dog voiced by Don Messick), and the Harlem Globetrotters make a cameo in the end. * Grumpy Old Man: When Peter is in the Oceanside Retirement Community, he comes across an old man and claims that it's "Old Man Withers, the guy who owns the amusement park." Then he attempts to pull off his face, thinking it's a rubber mask, but winds up ripping off his flesh to reveal his bloodied skull underneath. After they initially panic, the old man asks "Can I have my face back?" Peter tells him, "No, you're going to jail!" ''Futurama'' * Saturday Morning Fun Pit: One segment in this episode parodying classic television cartoons is "Bendee-Boo and the Mystery Crew". Bender the robot plays Bendee-Boo (a parody of Scooby), along with Fry as Shaggy, Leela as Daphne, Amy as Velma and Hermes as Fred. George Takei guest-stars as himself, and the Harlem Globetrotters appear as well. Numerous conventions are parodied, such as the limited animation techniques, repeat-pan backgrounds, the laugh track, the "Scooby-Dooby doors" trick, the rumors that Shaggy is a stoner, and the theme song (lampooning the original Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! theme). ''My Spy Family'' * TBA ''Night Man'' * The House of Soul: ''Sabrina the Teenage Witch'' (live-action) * Sabrina Unplugged: When Sabrina is caught by the office webcam using her powers, she magically enters Leonard's computer to destroy the evidence and meets up with Shaggy and Scooby. ''The Simpsons'' * Krusty Gets Busted: Sideshow Bob is being arrested for framing Krusty the Clown after Bart and Lisa Simpson reveal he did it. After explaining why he framed Krusty, Bob says "And I would've gotten away with it too if it weren't for these meddling kids!" similar to what certain Scooby-Doo villains have said. * Black Widower: The way Bart and others explain how they figured out Sideshow Bob's plan to kill Selma Bouvier is done in the same manner as the Mystery Inc. crew would explain how they'd figure out a case. After Bob is taken away, Bart makes a corny joke (explaining that they should leave the natural gas-filled hallway before they all suffocate), and the episode ends with everyone laughing, also ala various Scooby-Doo episodes. * A Star is Burns: Jay Sherman (of The Critic) is entertaining Marge and her sisters, with his saying "Camus can do, but Sartre is 'smartre!'" A jealous Homer Simpson tries to counter it with, "Well, Scooby-Doo can doo-doo! But Jimmy Carter is smarter." * A Milhouse Divided: At night, Marge asks Homer while in bed if this is how they pictured being married. Homer responds, "Yeah, pretty much. Except we drove around in a van solving mysteries," referencing the basic premise of Scooby-Doo. * A Star is Born Again: Ned Flanders realizes he has set up a date with a famous movie starlet. A nearby stereotypical Irish cop jokes to Flanders among hearing this that he's going apple-picking with Scooby-Doo. * The Father, The Son and the Holy Guest Star: When Marge, Ned Flanders and Reverend Lovejoy take Bart to the Protestant Youth Festival, they ride in a van resembling the Mystery Machine, but with "The Ministry Machine" written on the sides. * The Girl Who Slept Too Little: Lisa is trying to conquer her fears of a cemetery located next to their house. While exploring said cemetery at night, Lisa calms herself by saying "If Scooby-Doo has taught me anything, it's that the only thing to fear are crooked real estate developers." * Jazzy and the Pussycats: Bart Simpson says that the benefit concert he will be playing at is going to be "Scooby-Dooby." * The Great Wife Hope: Heavyweight boxer Drederick Tatum helps train Marge Simpson in boxing. When he reveals his tattooed body, one of the tattoos is of Scooby-Doo's head, to which Marge punches. ''South Park'' * Korn's Groovy Pirate Ghost Mystery: Korn are a parody of the crew, and the mystery they go on features various parodies of the usual Scooby-Doo conventions. ''Student Bodies'' * Snowed In: They ask if they have seen Scooby-Doo. They then sing the theme song, and wonder Scooby's relation with Scrappy-Doo. They also wonder why a "hot girl" like Daphne is hanging out with a loser like Shaggy. ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003) * TBA ''Timon and Pumbaa'' * Werehog of London: A spooky fortune teller tells Timon and Pumbaa that they're not safe from the curse of the "Werehog" including "those meddling teens and their pesky dog." The fortune teller points out to an orange car resembling the Mistery Machine plus some dog noises are used. ''Torchwood'' * Meat: Gwen asks "What is this, Scooby-Doo?" in regards to Rhys's suggestion the team hide in his van in order to carry out a sting operation. ''Undeclared'' * Jobs, Jobs, Jobs: Jimmy impersonates Scooby on Rachel's answering machine. ''Young Justice'' * TBA Gallery LooneyTunesBIAShaggyScooby.jpg|''Looney Tunes: Back in Action'' Becoming_human_scooby.jpg|''Becoming Human'' (UK) Scooby_doo_bc_shown.jpg|''Becoming Human'' (UK) scooby doo bh.JPG|''Becoming Human'' (UK) scooby doo bh again.JPG|''Becoming Human'' (UK) scooby doo with roe.JPG|''Becoming Human'' (UK) scooby doo with roe's arm.JPG|''Becoming Human'' (UK) Plastic_Man_Shaggy.jpg|From a Plastic Man short on DC Nation }} Category:Browse